New Electricity
by MistressOfDistance
Summary: Three best friends are alone for a weekend. Moises just got Kill Kart Jackson 3 and is ready as hell to get Alan and Isaac over to play. But things take a different turn than they expected after Moises and Alan finish the first mission while Isaac is running late like always. In the end, they get what they always wanted though.
1. The Video Game Session

Moises lay in his bed, smiling. He had been waiting for this weekend for a month and a half! His parents were going out of town and he could do whatever he wanted. He rolled over, forgetting he was at the edge of the bed and fell onto the floor.

"Ah fucking bed! Ugh, why me?" he groaned. He reached up and grabbed his phone and unlocked it. He scrolled through his contacts and selected Alan and Isaac and texted them.

**_Hey, it's time, niggas. Get your asses over here for Kill Kart Jackson 3!_**

Then he got up and flipped through shirts in his closet and found a black and orange striped shirt and put it on. His phone beeped and it was Alan, saying,

**_Alright, I'm on my way! Can't fucking WAIT! xD_**

Isaac said he'd be late. _Typical dumbass. _He thought and smirked. He picked up the stuff on the floor and arranged it. Put the clothes in the hamper, shoes in the closet and games on the self.

* * *

A while later, Alan knocked on the door and yelled, "Yo, Moises! Open up!"

"Coming, calm your cock!" he yelled back and ran down the stairs, nearly tripped over his baby sister's doll. He caught himself and managed to get to the door and opened up.

"Hey, you ready for this?" Alan asked.

"Hell yeah! Isaac's gonna be late though." Moises said.

"Isn't he always?" Alan smirked. Moises shrugged and walked up to his room, Alan following. When they got to his room, Alan realized he was starting to blush so he turned away a bit.

"You okay?" Moises asked, stepping closer.

"Y-Yeah just hot." Alan smiled, still blushing. He knew he wanted to just grab Moises and kiss the fuck out of him but knew Moises wasn't like that so he kept himself in line. Moises pulled the string on the overhead fan to turn it on.

"Better?" he asked, smiling.

"Yeah, thanks." he smiled. They stood there for a second staring at each other before remembering the game was waiting.

"O-oh, the game." Moises stuttered. Him and Alan sat down and played for a while then realized, the main character Jackson, was madly in love with Daniel, not the female companion Alexandra. They were both shocked as hell then a scene came up. It was Jackson and Daniel in a hotel room. They were talking about the next mission and then Daniel, out of no where, tackled Jackson back on the bed and kissed him. Moises and Alan sat there, blushing like never before. Moises looked over at Alan and bit his lip a bit. Oh what he wouldn't give to do that to Alan. _He keeps staring at me but...I don't think he has ANY feelings of that type for me. Then again not like he would tell me. Well, time to take the chance that may end my life. Here we go. 1...2...3. _And Moises did the same, tackled Alan to the floor and kissed him like he had almost always wanted to. Alan tried to push him off at first but Moises was persistent so Alan gave in and let his body take control over his mind and before he knew it, Moises was on his back under him, shirtless. Alan's mind was racing as Moises slid his shirt off his body and ran his hands down Alan's chest. Alan shivered and kissed Moises again.

* * *

After about an hour of kissing and removing each other's clothes they heard the doorbell and ignored it, forgetting that Isaac had been on his way over.

"Moises open up!" Isaac yelled. No response. Isaac groaned in annoyance and knocked as hard as he could. The two didn't hear it upstairs and after a minute or so, tried the door and it opened. He heard them upstairs and went up, wondering what the hell was going on to make them yell and...moan? He had to see this.

When Isaac got up there, his mouth dropped wide open as he saw Alan and Moises on Moises' bed, nearly naked and making out. It took everything in Isaac to not pass out from the overload of what-the-fuckness. He stumbled in, yelling,

"What the absolute FUCK is going on here?!" he asked. Alan jumped off of Moises at lightning speed almost and tried to quickly think of how to explain what Isaac just saw but he had nothing. Moises, too, was at a loss for words.

"I-Isaac. Um...how much did you see?" Alan asked.

"Enough to nearly pass out!" Isaac yelled, putting his hands to his head.

* * *

**Oh shit, what's gonna happen when Isaac find out his two best friends have nearly been screwing each other for like an hour.**

**Review, follow, favorite, etc.! **

**I'm new and this is my first story, hope you like it. **

**These three are people I sorta know/made up.**


	2. What Did I Even Just See!

"Isaac, it wasn't what you think! We just kind of saw a scene in Kill Kart Jackson 3 and I don't know he just...but...wow." Alan said, blushing. Isaac put his head in his hands and thought _So maybe today my fantasies become real life? No, I can't let them know just yet. In case this was just be cause of the scene. _Alan got up and looked at Isaac.

"Are you okay?" Moises asked, sitting up. Isaac shook his head and Moises nudged Alan. They had the same idea, show Isaac the good time he'd been waiting his whole life for. They each took one of his hands away and pulled him towards the bed. Moises slowly removed Isaac's shirt as Alan worked on getting Isaac's jeans off. Isaac didn't resist and they didn't ask why.

* * *

Soon enough, all three boys were naked and feeling each other's bodies. All three had the biggest erections they'd ever seen. Isaac kept staring at Alan's and biting his lip. When Alan noticed he cupped Isaac's cheek and Isaac melted to his touch and hit the ground. No one said a word, they just went with whatever first came to mind. Isaac blushed and backed away as Alan kept getting closer while Isaac was on the floor. Moises got behind Isaac and held him in place as Alan got to him. Moises had kissed Alan again and Isaac's heart ached slightly when he saw that. Isaac had always loved Alan. Not in a brotherly way but more of an "I would fucking snuggle and kiss and fuck the shit out of you" way. Moises had the same feelings for Alan. Alan, however, couldn't decide for the life of him who he'd rather have. He put his confusion aside and focused on the two completely naked boys in front of him he had always wanted to do this to. He broke the kiss with Moises and looked down at Isaac. Moises started to pet Isaac's head as Alan moved the very tip of his member to Isaac's lips.

"A-Alan, no!" Isaac begged, even though he knew he wanted it. Alan persisted as Moises held Isaac to his place on the floor. Isaac eventually gave in and put his mouth around the tip before backing up and crawling like a demon to the corner of the room which did him no good since there were two of them and one of him. They could easily block any escape attempt. Isaac gave up and hung his head before looking back up.

"Give in?" Alan smirked. Isaac nodded as Alan helped him up. Moises kissed Isaac as Alan put his arm around Isaac's waist, pulling him over to the bed. Teasingly rubbing his member against Isaac's. This only made Isaac melt even further into Alan's touch and not even a second later Isaac was on top of Alan on Moises' bed and Moises was sitting near their heads, rubbing himself slowly. Isaac kissed Alan for a bit before turning himself around and shoving his member into Alan's mouth and Alan's member into his mouth. Moises sat there, wide-eyed at the disbelief that Isaac would do this, ever. He took his chance anyways and got up on his knees, touching the tip of his member to Isaac's asshole as Isaac shivered and moaned slightly. Moises smirked and pushed it in slightly. Alan was loving every bit of this. Isaac was big enough to fill his mouth but not enough to choke on easily and with every moan that Isaac made, his throat vibrated which made his member vibrate slightly. Moises slid the whole 7 1/2" into Isaac and nearly screamed because of the size. So small and it felt great to him. Isaac's moaning got so loud he pulled Alan's member out of his mouth and began to glide his hands over it in rhythm with Moises' thrusts. Alan kept forcing Isaac's member in and out of his mouth, moaning like never before. Isaac smiled as he kept going. Moises placed his hands on Isaac's hips and began to pull him back onto his member harder. Isaac screamed louder and louder as Moises kept going while Alan sucked on him softly.

* * *

After four hours of their fun, Moises finished himself off inside of Isaac. Alan sprayed all over the three of them as Isaac filled Alan's mouth with his juices. They laid in the bed all curled up and comfortable then realized, none of them weren't anywhere close to done so Alan slid down and played with their members taking turns sucking on them and then got an idea.

"Isaac, get up and lean against the bed. Moises, get behind me." Alan ordered, both did as told and soon enough, Alan was pounding and getting pounded. He loved it and it took him an hour to explode this time. The other two hadn't yet so they stood there together, kissing and rubbing each other's members slowly. Then faster, and faster and they came closer to explosion.

"Mmmmh~ Moises stop...I wanna do something for you." Isaac said then bent down and started sucking. Moises was already about to explode this just brought his closer then Isaac stopped right before he reached he peak and wouldn't let Moises finish himself off. Isaac continued this cycle many more times and by then Alan was hard for a third time. He pulled Moises to the bed and hopped on to his member and rode him for a long time. Isaac watched and rubbed himself. Eventually making himself explode all over them. Alan stopped before Moises reached his peak.

"N-Not you too! Come on I wanna feel it, ohh damn it...Alan please!" Moises begged but Alan wouldn't do it. Moises managed to finish himself off after a while and his juices poured all over the two boys and his carpet. He looked down and shrugged. It could be cleaned. When he noticed Alan and Isaac covered in his juices, he couldn't resist finishing off Alan. Alan moaned and yelled as Moises sucked him off. Moises made Alan explode all over him. Then they laid there on the floor, covered in each other's juices but none of them cared. Isaac smiled as he fell asleep. Knowing his dreams just came true was perfect for him.

* * *

**Damn, something just hit the fan with these three and it wasn't shit. **

**Hope you liked Chapter 2 of New Electricity**

**Review, favorite and follow! c:**


End file.
